Remus Apollo Holloway
"Apparently, you can't hack into a top secret government supercomputer and then try to buy uranium without the Department of Homeland Security tattling to your mother." ~Remus about his mother, who called him and told him that Homeland Sercurity told her about him hacking into a top secret supercomputer to buy uranium. History Remus is the youngest son of Morgan and Ethan. Remus Apollo "Remmy" Holloway (B.S., M.S., M.A., Ph.D., Sc.D.,) is a Caltech theoretical physicist in the future. Remus and his siblings started college at the age of 11, and recieved his first Ph.D. at 16. Remus and his siblings were involved in numerous experiments as a wunderkind, such as their plan to provide free electricity for their town by building a nuclear reactor - a plan stopped by government pen pushers claiming it's illegal to store yellowcake uranium in a garden shed! Even when their mom, world renowned Forensic Anthropologist, Morgan Uno Holloway, told them so. Remus is unashamedly geeky, getting it from his mother, he has no qualms about speaking Klingon, wearing vintage t-shirts sporting superhero logos, or spouting various historical and cultural anecdotes (e.g., his account of the introduction of the fork into Thailand). Remus does have his faults. Remus is characterized by: a strict adherence to routine; an overtly intellectual personality; a tenuous understanding of irony, sarcasm and humor; and a general lack of humility or empathy, the former of which is demonstrated in the fact that he has no problem voicing to his peers his admiration for his superior intellect. These qualities, along with his penchant for pranks, are his main source of humor when he finds none. Appearance Remus has brown hair and hazel eyes. Relationships Parents Remus is closest to his mother, as Remus inherited much of his personality and antics from her. Morgan constantly worries about her Remmy, and forced her daughters to stay with him in his apartment until Remus got married, to which her daughters pointed out was very unlikely. Emma and Hannah "Mom, I think we broke Remus..." ~Emma and Hannah to their mom after helping Remus to try to be more animated with his students by using role-play, in which they enacted a story Remus were when he was 13, which is about how Spock came from the future to take Remus to the future to save the planet. Remus ended up breaking down, not wanting to leave his mom. Emma and Hannah are Remus' older twin sisters. They moved into the apartment across from the Remus and the girls in order to help keep an eye on him. Amy Farrah Fowler Remus first met Amy via a dating site where Lucilia and Sitia sneakily set up an account for him. Eventually, they found a perfect match for him and agreed to meet her at a cafe. When they told Remus, he refused to do it, believing dating sites to be "hokum". However, he was blackmailed into doing it when Siria said she had hidden a dirty sock in their apartment and would not remove it unless Remis went on the date. When they arrived, Remis had doubts until he met Amy, who acted exactly like Remis. She only agreed to come on the date as she and her mother have an agreement that Amy would date at least once a year. Remus noticed they had a lot in common and bought her a beverage of tepid water. Siria and Lucilia regretted what they had done, with Lucilia saying, "Good God, what have we done?". Later, Remus reveals that he has been talking to Amy for four months online and via text messaging, after they first met. The twins are amazed that Remus has a girlfriend and Lucilia and Siria call Remus and Amy, "Ramy." Remus denies that Amy is his girlfriend and that they mainly talk about Remus' theoretical physics, Amy's neurobiology and the possibility of having a child together via in-vitro fertilization. The twins convince Remus to go on a proper date with Amy first, before he actually decides to have a child. They eventually ends up on the date with them, as she had to drive them to the restaurant. While there, the twins tries to make conversation, but fails. Eventually, the twins convinces Remus to not have a child with Amy after threatening to tell their mother Amy and Remus break up for a period of time after an argument over whose field of science is more superior. This results in Remis buying a clowder of cats, which worries his sisters. So they call their mother, who is unusually surprised at what she sees with Remis. She then calls Amy and uses the technique of reverse psychology which Hermione instantly picks up on, having used the skill countless times herself on her brother, but Remus is completely oblivious to. She tells Remus that it was a good thing he and Amy broke up because they are completely incompatible. Remis is instantly offended, so to prove his mother wrong, he offers Amy to reconcile, which she agrees after a negotiation on the amount of responsibility Remhs has to accept for the break up (Amy offered 80%, Remus countered with 40%, settling at 65%).Afterwards, Remus gives away $20 to anybody willing to adopt his cats. Later, Amy requests Remus to meet her mother, which terrifies him and he tries many ways to avoid her, as he thinks she has fallen in love with him. However, Amy says that she only wants to be friends with Remis and wants to pretend to be Boyfriend/Girlfriend to please her mother so that she will be silent on that matter. Remus freaks out Amy's mother a bit, which is what Amy wanted him to be, when they tell her about their "fake" sex life. Her relationship with Remus is complex; it began as a purely intellectual friendship which consisted solely of text messaging, but, at some urging from the twins, develops into a platonic friendship with dynamics similar to a romantic relationship, although not sexually intimate. They later pretend to have had a sexual encounter (the made-up details of which included Amy becoming pregnant) as an experiment to see how long it would take the gossip to spread throughout their social circle, which Remus notes was "less than 24 hours." When Amy became drunk during a "girl's night" with the twins and Hermione, Siria, and Lucilia, and danced with Remis, after which Remus walked her home. She invites him in and, after advising him on how to deal with his sister's moodinessc flirts with and then kisses Remus to which he responds "Fascinating". After she throws up and passes out, Remus puts a towel under her head as a pillow and leaves (but before doing this he regulated Amy's kitchen timer, which was making him go crazy) . The next morning, a hungover Amy video-calls Remus, and he informs her of the kiss, and when Amy admits she is unsure where to go from there, they agree to pretend the entire events of the evening never occurred. Later, she invites Austin, Remus older brother, to a wedding, explaining that she'd invited Remus before, but he "acted like a child." She and Austin end up having a rather good time, though by the end of the night he'd sprained his groin dancing the Hokey Pokey and she's convinced he's in love with her. However, when Austin tells Remus about the night, the way he describes it makes it seem as though he and Amy had sex. Remus bops Austin rather hard on the shoulder, and states very firmly that Amy is not Austin's, leaving his brother totally confused. When Amy got depressed after the twins and the girls went bridesmaid dress shopping for the twins double wedding without her and Remus ended up comforting her. First she asked for sex due to wanting physical intimacy and the couple made counter offers and settled with cuddling, something Remus was erelucant to do. Amy may be the first person that Remis may have developed romantic feelings for, though he himself may not have realized it yet. It is clear that Amy is attracted to Remus, as witnessed in her many attempts to have some form of physical contact with him, such as kissing him while she was drunk, holding his hands and said that it was an experiment, and during the counter offers, she attempted to get Remus to agree to get into bed with her and french-kissing. Amy had also told Austin at a wedding that she has "a kinda-sorta-boyfriend playing with a model train and you don't hear me bitching about it", a clear reference to Remus. When Remus finally overcame his fear of birds and appeared infatuated by the bird, to the point he called him his little "Lovey-dovey". A slightly jealous Amy replied "guess you gotta have hollow bones to get some sugar around here". Remus, while his feelings for Amy remains ambiguous, clearly cares for her at least, showing several events highlighted for his care for Amy. When a devastated Amy wanted to be alone and did not respond to any form of communications Remus attempted to reach her, Remus grew worried and distracted, till Hermione suggested that they go over to her place to check up on her. While getting ready to leave their apartment, Renus shared news that a bob cat was spotted near Amy's place and Hermione responded that he does not think that Amy has been eaten by a bob cat. A shocked Remus said that he was only sharing a piece of news and now, thanks to Hermione, he is worried whether Amy has indeed been eaten by a bob cat. Later, at Amy's apartment, when she told Remus that she wanted to be left alone, Remus asked, rather awkwardly whether Amy would like to talk about what's troubling her, though he did add that he has no problem if Amy says no. Afterwards, when Amy counter offered with him regarding human intimacy and physical contact, Remus eventually agreed to cuddle with her. When a drunk Amy called Remus as he was building his Lego Death Star, he and the girls went to see her at the parking lot near the licquor store when she called Lucilia "Lil' Lucy" Hermione "Hot Head" Siria "Sunny" and Remus "Cuddles". Hermione looks at her brother weirdly for his nickname, to which Remus quickly retorted with "Yes Cuddles, we cuddled, grow up Hermione", showing that he no longer cares about what his friends may say regarding his relationship with Amy. When Amy and Stuart go out, Remus at first claimed he was fine with Stuart asking Amy out on a date. But later, when he went to the comic book store with the girls to return Hermione's Wild West and Witches expansion pack and found that someone else has replaced Stuart since he is out for coffee with Amy, he started feeling jealous. Hermione asked him whether he was okay but his reassurance on the matter looked doubtful. At the university cafetaria, as the guys were discussing the Wild West and Witches deluxe set, Remis was checking Stuart's MyFace page, and the guys were surprised to see that he has actually friended Stuart. Siria suggested that he did so just to keep tabs on Stuart's date with Amy. Hermione told him to acknowledge his feelings for Amy while Lucilia told him to challenge Stuart to a fight. Remus said that he could not care less about the date but ended up unfriending all three of them, which later earned him a call from his mother to re-friend them. Later, he went to the twins apartment and asked them if they new someone who would want to go out on a date, to signal that he did not care about Amy and Stuart. When they told him that he only wanted to do so to make Amy jealous, he denied and wondered why everyone else is obsessed with Amy and Stuart and added whether those two have more pumpkin lattes or will have intercourse, showing that he did keep himself updated with the details of their date(s). They told him to buck up and talk to Amy. Remus ended up interrupting Amy and Stuart's date at the movie by going into the movie they were watching and sitting next to Amy. When Amy asked what he was doing there, he covered up by saying that the thought of Amy sitting in a darkened theatre with a character like Stuart is repellant. Amy apologized and influenced him to man up to his feelings by saying that their current relationship status allows her to be in any repellant situation she likes. This was when Remus decided to propose an alteration to their relationship paradigm by saying he would no longer object if they characterize her as his girlfriend, but other than that nothing will change in terms of physical or otherwise. Amy pushed Remus to try saying that again without the negative but he refused so she provoked him by sliding towards Stuart and saying hi to him, following which Remus relented and asked properly if Amy is willing to be his girlfriend. She agreed and he left immediately. Later on, Remus waited inside Amy's apartment as she finishes her date. When Amy and Stuart was conversing outside her apartment, Remus told them to quickly wrap things up and when Amy and Stuart gave each other a friendly hug, Remus immediately retaliated by asking Stuart to take the hint that Amy has said goodnight. When Amy asked him how he entered her apartment, he complained whether she will keep nagging like this now that she is his girlfriend and introduced her to the Relationship Agreement. Amy did not seem to like the agreement although she said it is romantic. Remus told her she could get herself a lawyer. Amy agreed to the agreement anyway. As of now, the two have officially become a couple. Amy is helping with his YouTube series on flags. At the beginning she even makes a suggestion which he describes as brilliant which is highly unusual since he normally dismisses other people's comments about this work. Remus is acting like he sometimes appreciates his girlfriend, though he did have her dressed up as a pretzel for a later YouTube broadcast. Ramona Nowitski Ramona was a huge admirer of Remus and had an obvious crush on him, which he didn't seem to notice. She asked him out for dinner and brought it to his apartment. After that, she began spending more and more time with him, haunting the apartment night and day walking around like the T-X terminator from Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines. She prevented Remus from doing anything recreational like playing Halo, paintball or watching Battlestar Galactica so he could focus on his work that she was so enamored with. Eventually, he made a breakthrough. When she suggested they share credit, he simply responded "Get out!", after which she angrily left. Whil Wheaton "bortaS bIr jablu'DI' reH QaQqu' nay' " (pronounced bo tash beer zha blukie red kaH ko nigh)thumb|right|432px|Remus with his friend threatening Wil Wheton in Klingon ~Remus saying 'Revenge is a dish best served cold' in Klingon. (I may or may not be fluent in said language...) Growing up, Remus idolized Wil Wheaton. Wesley Crusher, Wil Wheaton's character on Star Trek: The Next Generation, had an eidetic memory just like him. Remus was such a fan that in 2051, he and his sisters travelled ten hours by bus to the fourth annual Dixie-Trek Convention in Jackson, Mississippi, wearing their Star Fleet Academy cadet uniform in order to meet Wil Wheaton and get him to autograph their mint in-package Wesley Crusher action figure. However, his arduous journey, during which he had to twice violate his personal rule against relieving himself on board a moving vehicle, was for naught; although advertised to appear, he did not show up. It was at that moment, he vowed eternal hatred for Wil Wheaton. When Remus entered a Mystic Warlords of Ka'a tournament with Sitia at Stuart's comic book shop in hopes of battling Wheaton, and put his name on the sign-up sheet as "DIE WIL WHEATON DIE". During this tournament, Remis utters in Klingon to Wheaton from across the room, "Revenge is a dish best served cold." When Siria and Remus get to the final round, they must face Wil and Stuart. Remis explains logically what cards must be in Wheaton's hand and how he is able to beat them. After Remus informs Wheaton why he hates him, Wil claims his mom had died, knowing that Remus shares a special bond with his mother and would empathize with this plight. Remis falls for the ruse and throws the game, only to learn shortly thereafter that he had lied, causing him to reaffirm Wheaton's status as his mortal enemy in a display of rage akin to Adm. Kirk's reaction towards Khan's threat of marooning him on Regula in the Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. His true reason for not showing up was that he was on 'Hollywood Squares". Wheaton messed with Remus in a bowling game. During said game, Remus named his team "The Wesley Crushers". Wheaton appears again at a showing of the movie, "Raiders of the Lost Ark," with 21 seconds of deleted footage. After Wheaton and his crew were allowed to cut in line by the security guard, Remus exclaimed with his impersonation of Patrick Stewart's accent, "As Captain Jean-Luc Picard once said, the line must be drawn here... THIS far, NO farther!" Wheaton later boasted about his great seats and told Remus to 'suck it' via Twitter. When Remus, Hermione, Siria and Lucilia were eventually denied entrance to the theater, Remus stole the film cans containing the footage, resulting in an angry mob led by Wheaton chasing the four out of the theater. Wheaton invited Hermione, Lucilia, Siria, and Remus to his place for a party. Here, Wheaton gave Remus his last mint condition, autographed Wesley Crusher action figure. While Remis forgave and hugged Wil Wheaton, Brent Spiner (who played Data in Star Trek: Next Generation) approached them, saying he "hadn't seen one of these Crusher Action Figures in ages," and proceeded to take it away from Remus. After tearing the packaging, Spiner became Remus' new archenemy. Personality Despite his intelligence, Remus is usually inept in most social interactions. His eccentricities, direct remarks, and demanding nature put him at odds with his own friends and family. He has a distinct lack of emotional maturity and is often baffled by even the most common social interactions. He not only fails to understand the simplest sarcastic jokes made by his siblings, but also regards Emma and Hannah's sadness over one of their breakups with blatant confusion. However, recently, he has begun to understand the concept of sarcasm, attempting unsuccessfully to employ it himself towards his friends and family. Remus occasionally uses slang (in a very unnatural fashion), and follows jokes with his catchphrase "Bazinga". He is not entirely sure how to hug someone, and he avoids human contact whenever possible. Remus's expression of his more advanced intelligence has gotten him fired from his job, and even his sisters are surprised to learn that Remus is conceited enough to believe that Isaac Newton is intellectually inferior to himself. Despite his egocentricism, Remus appears to be somewhat aware of his social ineptitude, particularly his lack of understanding of sarcasm. He mentioned that he keeps a record of his daily social interactions after his older sisters snapped at him and Hermione asked him why, to which he suggested that she "review my log of daily social interactions, to see if there's a blunder I overlooked." Remus is also a difficult person to work with. When Remus finds out that the others (Hermione, Lucilia, and Siria) have tampered with his experiment, in order to make him more pleasant to work with. He also found out that they were considering killing him (mainly Hermione) and had even come up with a plan to do so. When Hermione comes up with an idea for an iPhone application to solve physics problems, Remus immediately tries to seize control of it. When Hermione makes it clear that she is in charge, Remus continues to annoy the others, resulting in his getting fired by Hermione. When Remus asks him why, Hermione tells him "You're impossible to work with.". In the end, Hermione takes him back at the twins request, but he is then shown working with the twins on an application for identifying women's shoes, implying that he was fired again. Remus also generally displays apathy to the world around him; Hermione notes that Remus criticized Bill Gates for focusing on his charity work rather than Windows Vista, a remark that earned him a punch in the face from Gates. Remus also has childlike qualities. For example, even though he does not seem to realize it, he must get his way, such as in naming the Caltech Physics Bowl team (Army Ants) or deciding to go to Washington DC by train instead of flying (due to his fascination and love of trains) for a conference where he seeks Nobel laureate George Smoot's approval. He is not above using roundabout ways to do so, such as when his brothers asked him to request a mixed cocktail instead of the diet soda he wants, so instead he asks for a "virgin diet Cuba Libre". He needs his mother (or the twins) to care for him when he is feeling unwell, which involves singing "Soft Kitty" and rubbing Vicks VapoRub on his chest. He cannot stand to be interrupted, concede when he does not know something, keep a secret, or hear people bicker or argue, crinkling his lips with intense frustration when any of these events occur. Remus does not have a driver's license (although he does possess a learner's permit); he relies upon his family for transportation to work or other places. He has attempted to learn to drive on a simulator, but he fails miserably and attempts to obscure his failure by claiming he is "too evolved" to drive. He immediately accedes to his mother's wishes, despite openly arguing with her. An example of this is his apologizing to the twins after an argument. Like his siblings, Remus is scientifically inclined, and is fond of any comic books, costumes, roleplaying games, video games, customizable card games, action figures, fantasy, and science fiction, specifically Battlestar Galactica, Doctor Who, Stargate, Star Trek, Star Wars, and Firefly, although he strongly dislikes Babylon 5. Remus, like his mother, is particularly fond of the Star Trek franchise and apparently considers it analogous to religion, as evidenced during a conversation with Amy Farrah Fowler where he "turns to a force greater than himself", and answers "Star Trek" after Amy guesses "religion". He has claimed to be an honorary graduate of Starfleet Academy, and is an avid fan of science officer Spock. The twins gift him of a napkin used by Leonard Nimoy, the actor who originally played Spock, greatly overwhelmed Remus when he realized he now possessed the DNA of his famed idol. However, Leonard Nimoy and Stan Lee have both applied for restraining orders against Remus. He also used to idolize fictional prodigy Wesley Crusher from Star Trek: The Next Generation for qualities of the character Wesley Crusher he found similar to himself, but Wil Wheaton's surprise cancellation of an appearance at a Jackson, Mississippi Star Trek convention in 2051 soured him to both the character and actor. Other favorite characters of his are Green Lantern, Batman and The Flash. Remus often wears vintage T-shirts adorned with superhero logos specific to the DC universe, among them the Flash, Superman, Aquaman, and the logos of the various Lantern Corps. He usually wears a long sleeve shirt underneath it along with plaid pants. Remus is tall and thin like the rest of his siblings, often saying he looks like a giant praying mantis, and Siria likening the robotic C-3PO of Star Wars as "a shiny Remus". Remus really likes playing Halo, again, an addiction he got from his mother, every Wednesday and paintball on weekends with his family. Unlike his sisters, Remus embraces his genius fully and is not ashamed of admitting his particularly eccentric interests (such as Klingon Boggle). He can also play the piano and theremin, and seems to be a very good Tuvan throat singer, but because of the annoyance of it, the family has banned it from the house, a disappointment to both Morgan and Remus. Despite his strange behavior, Remus has, at times, demonstrated a much softer side to himself. In one instance, when a friend was low on money, Remus let her borrow a large amount of his savings, but while she worried about paying it back, he was entirely uncaring as to when he got it back. This was later described by Hermione as "one of the few idiosyncrasies that doesn't make you want to, you know, kill him". Also, after the twins let him stay at their place when he locked himself out of his apartment, Remus sincerely thanked them for it. When the twins gave Remus a Christmas present, he was extremely anxious because he did not know what it was and therefore did not know how to reciprocate. He purchased multiple gift baskets of bath items (in order to choose one which matched the value of their gift), only to find that they got him a napkin autographed by Leonard Nimoy (which he had also wiped his mouth with, and therefore had his DNA on it). This prompted him to give them all the baskets and a hug (the first time he has demonstrated any physical intimacy with anyone). Remus sees himself as a protagonist and hero. Showing when he consented to comfort Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler with cuddling when she is distraught at being left out of the other girls' activities. Remus' attitudes on finances seem to be mixed. He once remarked that he would prefer to live alone, but could not afford the rent. However, he is also shown to have thousands of dollars hidden around the house (as his expenses only amount to 46.9% of his after-tax income) or in uncashed checks which he claims is money he does not need, as the things he wants to buy have not been invented yet. He is agreeable to lending money, and Hermione remarks it is one of the few positive attributes of Remus' eccentric behavior. He wants more funding at work and fails to understand why his colleagues (and family) are not let go so that more of the school's grant money can be given to him. This does not stop him from spending the money on personal conveniences for his own office, but he refuses to spend money on a desk for Siria (whom he had to double with when he no longer had an office of his own) Remus distrusts banks, believing that when computers take over the world "the ATMs will lead the charge." Remus has no interest in religion. He tends to ignore or express dislike for religious celebrations such as Christmas, and wastes no time in bringing up the pagan origins to each festival. Nevertheless, he has an agreement with his family to attend church once a year, and his upbringing leads him to exclaim "Thank you, Jesus!" upon scoring a strike in bowling. Remus also appears to have problems understanding societal laws at times. He is shown to drop objects out his window into traffic without regard, in addition to breaking into buildings. He has expertise with picking locks and disarming alarm systems. Furthermore, the Department of Homeland Security notifies his mother when he acts contrary to federal law. As he states later, "Apparently, you can't hack into a top secret government supercomputer and then try to buy uranium without the Department of Homeland Security tattling to your mother." With few exceptions, Remus refuses all drugs, including alcohol and caffeine, as a promise to his mother. He does not tolerate them well; after consuming two glasses of wine at an award ceremony, he becomes intoxicated and behaves inappropriately during his acceptance speech, finally mooning the audience. In addition, when the triplets mixed alcohol into his drink, he began to play the piano and sing "To Life" in front of an audience. A small amount of coffee has made him extremely hyperactive in one instance, but unproductive in another. Taking valium also has affected his behavior. He does, however, have a fondness for soda, especially Mountain Dew, and once described his mother has having "an extreme Mountain Dew addiction" that he and his sisters have since Morgan drank Mountain Dew while she was pregnant with them since she constantly craved it. Klingon tlhIngan maH! ~Meaning "We are Klingons" Remus learned Klingon from his mother, who is one of the few fluent speakers in the world. Remus learned it at age five with the rest of his sisters. They started off with simple words and phrases such as HIja' or HISlaH '''meaning '''hi '''and '''ghobe' '''meaning '''no. Learning Klingon ;a''' :a Like the "a" sound in English "father." Never like in "acid" (American pronunciation). ;'''b :b Like in English "bob" or "playbill." ;ch :ʧ Like in English "chew" or "chocolate." ;D''' :ɖ Not quite like the English "d" sound. Touch the tip of your tongue to the very top of your mouth, the highest point on your palate, instead of near the teeth like for an English "d." Then do the same thing you'd do to make a "d." ;'''e :ɛ Like the "e" in English "bed." ;gh :ɣ A gargled sound, at the back of the throat. Like the Klingon H', only voiced. It's very much like the French gargled "r." ;'H :x A harsh sound in the throat, found in German (as in "Bach") or the Hebrew toast "l'chayim." Make sure you pronounce this harshly and unvoiced. ;I''' :ɪ Like the "i" sound in English "bit." ;'''j :ʤ Like the "j" in English "junk." Never like in French "jour." ;l''' :l Like in English "lunch." ;'''m :m Like in English "mother." ;n''' :n Like in English "nose" or "any." ;'''ng :ŋ The same sound as occurs at the end of English "thing," only in Klingon it can also come at the beginnings of words. Be careful when starting a word or syllable with this sound. It's against the rules of English, and it may take some practice. ;o''' :o Like in English "note" or "mosaic." As with other letters, don't get distracted by English words spelled with the same letters. The Klingon word '''not sounds like English "note," not like "not" (which in Klingon lettering would be spelled nat). ;p''' :pʰ Like in English "pipe" or "pop." Pronounce it with a puff of air. ;'''q :q A little like English "k," but not really. This sound is to be made as far back in your mouth as possible, with the back of your tongue actually touching your uvula (the fleshy blob that hangs down over your throat). It sounds a little like you're choking. ;Q''' :qχ A little like a Klingon q immediately followed by a Klingon H. Close off your mouth as far back as you can, like with q, and force air up, like you're trying to dislodge food stuck in your throat. It sounds a lot like you're choking. ;'''r :r A lightly trilled or rolled "r." If you can't trill with the tip of your tongue, just do a flap (or even a regular English r will be understood), but don't gargle the "r," or it'll sound like a gh. Note that your friendly sound-pronouncer for these pages does a rotten job of rolling r's. Don't let that stop you from doing it right, nor should you worry about not doing it perfectly. Notably, Marc Okrand, the creator of the language, doesn't roll his r's consistently on the audio tapes he made. Also, be careful not to let the r''' "overshadow" nearby vowels. Klingon syllables '''mIr, mer, mur sound approximately like English "mere, mare, moor"; none of them rhyme with English "fur". ;S''' :ʂ A sound somewhat like an English "sh," but made farther back. Put your tongue where you did for the Klingon '''D, but don't quite touch the roof of your mouth. Make an "s" sound with your tongue up there. ;t''' :tʰ Like English "t" in "tip." Pronounce it powerfully, with a puff of air. ;'''tlh :tˡɬ This is a tough one to describe. Put your tongue in position to say a "t," but instead of pulling the tip of your tongue away from your palate, drop the sides, sort of like what happens near the end of the word "waddle" in English. This should leave you in position to say an "l," but make sure you don't use your voice: whisper the "l"; hiss it out between your teeth. The dropping of the sides of your tongue should be done forcefully; this is another spitter. ;u''' :u Like in English "prune" or "fool." ;'''v :v Like in English "vicious." ;w :w Like in English "wisdom." Sometimes this sound will follow an a''', an '''e, or an I', yielding: :*'aw, rhyming with English "cow." :*'ew', not like anything in English. Basically the "e" in "bed" run into a "w." A good way to get to this is to think of Elmer Fudd saying "tewwible." :*'Iw', also unlike anything in English. Again, it's like the "i" in "bit" run into a "w." It's close to "Eww!" the expression of disgust. ;y :j Like in English "yet." This sound, like w, forms diphthongs: :*ay, rhyming with English "why." :*ey, rhyming with English "may" (Note: The Klingon word may, of course, sounds like English "my." See above). :*Iy, rhyming with English "key." :*oy, rhyming with English "boy." :*uy, sort of like English "gooey," but not quite. It's one syllable, while "gooey" is two. Think of English "Do you" and drop off the last vowel sound. ;' :ʔ A sound we use in English, but don't consider a sound. It's the catch in the throat we put in the beginnings of words that start with vowels, or in phrases like "uh-oh." In Klingon, it can also come at the ends of syllables, where it has to be pronounced carefully (e.g. the words tI and tI' have very different meanings). This one takes practice to get right in all positions. Career Dr. Remus Holloway is a senior theoretical particle physicist at the Washington Institute of Technology, focusing on string theory and its alter ego M-theory. He has held this position for three-and-a-half years at the outset of the show. Previously, he was a visiting professor at the Heidelberg Institute in Germany at age fifteen and examined perturbative amplitudes in N=4 supersymmetric theories leading to a re-examination of the ultraviolet properties of multiloop N=8 supergravity using modern twistor theory at age sixteen. For his contributions to theoretical physics, he won a Caltech Chancellor's Award for Science. Remus' work on string theory is concentrated in several different directions. Notably, Remus has refocused his research from bosonic string theory to heterotic string theory. He wrote a paper on the decays of highly excited massive string states and illustrated mirror symmetry in the footnote of a publication. He determined that three-dimensional string-nets provided a unified picture of fermions and gauge bosons and reconciled the black hole information paradox with his theory of string-network condensates following a breakthrough in showing how neutrinos emerge from a string-net condensate. He also designated time for solving the spacetime geometry in higher spin gravity and worked on time-dependent backgrounds in string theory, specifically quantum field theory in D-dimensional de Sitter space. With Siria, he explored the string theory implications of gamma rays from dark matter annihilations and considered methods of optimizing a particle detector for 500 GeV particles to this end. Remus received a grant from the National Science Foundation to lead an expedition to the Magnetic North Pole in the Arctic Circle for an experiment in search of slow-moving magnetic monopoles, with Hermione, Siria, and Lucilia as his support team. In the experiment, he detected what he believed was significant monopolar magnetic charge, validating one of the chief predictions of superstring theory. Though Remis publicly announced he had confirmed string theory and would receive a Nobel Prize, he learned that the charge detected was actually static electricity from the others' electric can opener, forcing Remus to issue a retraction to his announcement and severely damaging his reputation at the university. Soon after, National Public Radio with Ira Flatow from ' Science Friday' interviewed him by phone from his office, regarding the recent so-called discovery of magnetic monopoles in spin ices. Remus did work in quantum loop corrections, but he hadn't considered a Lorentz invariant field theory approach. However, he believes string theory better unites quantum mechanics with general relativity than does loop quantum gravity. He neither gives credence to the notion that quantized spacetime will manifest itself as minute differences in the speed of light for different colors (as he expects matter consists of tiny strings) nor that only loop quantum gravity calculates the entropy of black holes. At a Washington DC conference, Remus tried to initiate a collaboration with Nobel Prize-winning physicist George Smoot by presenting him his paper on astrophysical probes of M-theory effects in the early universe. He also maintained a correspondence with cosmological physicist Dr. Elizabeth Plimpton for years about their mutual interest in gravitational wave signatures of inflatons in the early universe. When Caltech received a new open science grid computer, he attempted to schedule time to run simulations of structure formation in the early universe. However, Remus no longer preoccupies his time with exploring why the predicted mass of the quantum vacuum has little effect on the expansion of the universe. Moreover, Remus is active in the field of particle physics phenomenology at high-energy colliders such as the LHC. Remus came close to figuring out why the Large Hadron Collider has yet to isolate the Higgs boson particle. Though, he was refused clearance for a very prestigious government research fellowship at a secret military supercollider, located beneath a fake agricultural station 12.5 miles southeast of Travers City, Michigan. Remus also engages in condensed matter physics research on occasion and has lectured on topological insulators, as well as given a seminar on thermodynamic fluctuations. With Hermione, he coauthored a paper entitled Paradoxical Moment-of-Inertia Changes Due to Putative Super-Solids, to be presented at an Institute for Experimental Physics topical conference on Bose-Einstein condensates. He discovered that electrons traveling through a graphene sheet on hexagonal pathways possess zero effective mass since they coincidentally exhibit the same dispersion pattern as fermions and must be considered as a wave. In addition, he had a minor epiphany regarding the polymer degradation phenomenon. Remus has grappled with Gedankenexperiments (i.e., "thought experiments") to illustrate the quantum measurement problem. He produced four out of the five Gedankenexperiments he thought necessary for a cogent restatement of the quantum measurement problem, before the information was lost. Childlike Qualities Remus also possesses many childlike qualities. For example, even though he is unaware of it, Remus is extremely stubborn. Examples of this include naming the Caltech Physics Bowl team or deciding to go to Washington DC by train instead of flying (due to his fascination and love of trains), and his needing of his mother (or the twins) to care for him when he is sick, which involves singing "Soft Kitty" and rubbing Vicks on his chest. He cannot stand to be interrupted, concede when he doesn't know something, or hear people bicker or argue, crinkling his lips with intense frustration when any of these events occur. Remus has not attempted to obtain a driver's license (although he does possess a learner's permit), and needs his friends and family to drive him everywhere; he refuses the bus. He attempts to learn to drive on a simulator, however he fails the moment it starts. Remus' defense is that he is "too evolved" to perform plebeian tasks; driving. Amy asked Austin to attend a wedding with her. Austin asked why she did not ask Remus to go instead. Amy answered that Remus behaved like a child the last time so he is out. After Amy left, Remus said in a sing-song tone to Austin; "heh heh, you have to go to a wedding!" as he was unwrapping his newly-bought toy train set, further emphasizing his childlike qualities. However the majority of these problems can be traced back to his root personality fault of stubbornness, which Morgan believes is because of Aspergers or/and OCD, which she speculates that he inherited from her. Remus' Spot on the Couch The most notable feature of Remus' obsessive-compulsive disorder is his refusal to sit anywhere other than his designated spot on the far left cushion of the couch in his apartment, which he considers his "single point of consistency in an ever-changing world" and "the singular location in space around which revolves my entire universe", exceeding his love for his own mother. He describes his spot on the couch as being his point 0, 0, 0, 0 if his life were a Cartesian coordinate plan. Remus regularly reproaches family and other people for sitting in his spot. Even disruptions to this location are enough to disturb him. Although he did allow Emma to sit in his spot, but 94 seconds later he reclaims his spot. As well as his designated spot in the apartment, if Remus is ever in a different area where he is going to sit down, such as the twins apartment, he has to choose the best sitting location based on such things as optimal television viewing, lighting, airflow, and cushion density. Remus' Eating Habits Consistent with his characterization, Remus has many detailed and routine eating habits. He prefers his chicken diced, not shredded with low sodium soy sauce and spicy hot mustard, also brown rice instead of white. He loves to eat at Big Boy, an American restaurant chain, but eats at the Cheesecake Factory on Tuesday nights (presumably before the occasional Klingon Boggle game), which replaces eating at Big Boy (which then moved to Thursday until they had pizza on that day. Remus most likely eats at Big Boy whenever, or on special occasions.) Remus eats Giacomo's pizza on Thursday with sausage, mushrooms, and light olives. However, Remus mentions that they used to order from a restaurant called Franconi's, which went out of business, forcing them to switch to Grazziano's. Remus sorts his cereal numerically by fiber content, and rewards himself with "Honey Puffs" cereal. Remus neither drinks coffee, nor alcohol, because he promised his mother that he wouldn't start doing drugs while he resided in Washington. Instead he likes drinking Diet Coke®. When forced to order a cocktail, Remus solves the problem by ordering a "virgin Cuba Libre," which is nothing more than a Coke® in a tall glass, served with a lime wedge. He then goes on to ask if the waitress would make it diet. Remus likes Chinese food, and is adamant that the number of dumplings can be evenly split between all partakers of the meal, and always wants it from the restaurant Szechuan Palace. Remus even learns Mandarin to confront the restaurant when he believes they have been passing off orange chicken as tangerine chicken. When this doesn't work out, he has his mom, who speaks fluent Mandarin, to converse with them, hoping that her half-Asian appearance will get through better to the manager. Remus eats Thai food on Mondays - Mee Krob with extra peanuts. Remus thinks chocolate pudding is the best type of pudding, and does not believe that three-tined forks are, in actuality, forks, but tridents, and refuses to eat with them. Remus doesn't like to go to the cinema if he can't eat Red Vines or drink Icees during the movie, and only if someone comes with him, so that he/she can give him the Heimlich Maneuver in case he chokes on popcorn. On the matter of Icees and Slurpees, Remus maintains that the two are wholly different. Remus always eats oatmeal for breakfast on Mondays, and always has French Toast for breakfast on certain days. Remus drinks herbal tea, sometimes with honey. His favorite flavor appears to be chamomile. Remus drinks hot chocolate only in the months containing the letter "R" (January, February, March, April, September, October, November, December) explaining "What is life without whimsy." Remus dislikes haggis and blood pudding. Remus believes that real Chili isn't supposed to have beans in it. Like Hermione, Remus hates Greek food, saying kebab is "little cubes of charred meat that tastes like sweat". Routines Remus has many routines which he follows strictly. His morning routine is to wake up at 6:15 every Saturday, he pours himself a bowl of cereal, adds a 1/4 cup of 2% milk, sits down in his spot on the couch and turns on BBC America and watches Doctor Who. If he cannot complete this routine for some reason, he becomes very distraught. In addition, Remus goes to the Comic Book Store every Wednesday so he can see all the new comics on "New Comic Book Day." Also, every Wednesday night is "Halo Night", and Remus makes a big fuss about not starting at exactly 8:00pm and he must have the exact amount of time to play the game or else he takes the time out of eating or bathroom time. Remus does his laundry every Saturday night at 8.15 p.m. and uses a FlipFold to fold his t-shirts and socks. Each day, Remus has a specific pajama to wear. In the case of a stain, he still would not swap a pajama. He would rather sleep without bottoms, like when he spilled grape juice on his bottoms. Remus hates it when people change the contrast of the TV settings, talk to him through the bathroom door, change Band-Aids in front of him, buy generic ketchup, forget to rinse the sink, adjust the thermostat, or cook with Cilantro and mock trains. Trivia Remus is allergic to bees and cats and gets asthma when he is around them (despite having a pet cat as a child and a whole glaring of cats when he missed Amy.) When he was 11, he started his list of all-time enemies list. Remus has perfected "glow-in-the-dark Fish" Remus has 212 friends on MyFace, most of which are his family. Remus considers himself to be the first "Homo novus" - a new, evolved species of homo sapiens. Remus doesn't believe in luck or coincidence, instead citing the Law of Large Numbers (LLN) in statistics as the explanation for such phenomena. Remus was humiliated on National Radio during NPR's Science Friday with Ira Flatow when his voice became extremely high pitched due to Helium seeping into his office as part of a prank by Barry Kripke. Remus agrees with the theory that 75-80% of any Rock-Paper-Scissors games you play with a person you are familiar with end up in a tie, and accordingly he prefers the variation Rock-Paper-Scissors-Lizard-Spock. Remus uses his Green Lantern action figure as a safe place for his emergency money. Remus is fluent in Morse code. Remus, favorite amino acid is Lysine, which is a major plot point to control the dinosaurs in the novel/movie Jussiac Park. Remus thinks that his very strong attention to hygiene and his skill in writing Java Applets are the main reasons why his friends like him. Remus loves trains and monkeys. Remus fears dogs and formally, birds. Remus had a cat named Lucky when he was a child, and this cat died because it was hit by a car. According to Hermione, this is another example of Remus' inability to understand irony. Remus learned how to swim (on the floor) online. Remus cannot stand whistling. Remus thought about creating a Griffin when he was a child, after the family cat died. But his parents didn't want to secure the appropriate Eagle eggs and Lion semen. Remus was very busy in his teenage years examining the range of diffusion in the supersymmetric theories, which brought him to re-examine the ultraviolet properties of supergravity a loop. Remus' expenses account for 46.9% of his after-tax income. Remus imposes and teaches behavior lessons to any friend or family of his who disappoints him for 3 consecutive times. Remus thrives off his work, and if left jobless he loses all focus and moves onto a new experiment/obsession every day, much to Hermione's dismay. Remus does not like teddy bears because he thinks bears are terrifying. Remus was called by Hermione "one lab accident away from becoming a super villain". Remus loves having his brain scanned. Remus hates when people pronounce the "t" in often. Remus only shows genuine affection for one person, his mother, who he talks to often. Remus' little toes and lateral incisors are degenerated, which he says is due to his high level of evolution which keeps him from using a motor vehicle. Remus once took a bet with Lucilia about a species of cricket, but lost and had to give her his Flash comic book. Remus went to a Science Fiction convention on a bus for 10 hours with his sisters and violated his personal rule of not urinating on buses twice to see Wil Wheaton, who didn't show up at the convention, because Wheaton thought it be cooler to play on Hollywood Squares. This and the events of the card tournament and bowling alley, led Remus to consider Wheaton his arch nemesis. He has made three websites dedicated to hating him: wilwheatonstinks.com, .org and .net. Remus was once offered a position at a secret military base, but was later forced to deny the position due to his inability to keep secrets. Remus thought that the trip he and his sisters took to the North Pole was "a hoot and a half." It was mentioned that Remus and his sisters once had (before there apartment was robbed) "A TV, 8 laptops, 16 external hard drives, a PS2, PS3, PS4, PS5, PS6, PS7-3D, Xbox, Xbox 360, Xbox Kinect, Xbox 360 3D, Xbox Kinect 3D, a classic Nintendo, a Super Nintendo, a Nintendo 64, a Nintendo Wii, Nintendo Wii 3D, Nintendo DS, Nintendo DS Lite, Nintendo DS XL, Nintendo 3DS XL, Halo 1-7, Call of Duty 1-8, Rock Band 1-9, Final Fantasy 1-21, Legend of Zelda, Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Kart, Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympics, Pokémon, and Ms. Pac-Man. They then probably got all the games and consoles again with a new T.V. and new computers. Remus' data was safe as well, as he was performing a backup the week before. His new computer came with Windows 7, which he doesn't like because it's much more user friendly than Windows Vista. Remus has adhesive whimsical duck stickers, holding umbrellas in his bathtub to prevent slipping. Remus keeps a daily log of social interactions called Remus' Log ( in place of Captain's Log) Remus doesn't trust banks because he believes that ATM machines will lead the charge of the robot armies when they revolt against humans. Remus keeps Band-Aids with him at all times, as well as in his kitchen, top desk drawer, etc. Remus has a restraining order from Stan Lee, Leonard Nimoy, and Carl Sagan. Remus rarely laughs, but when he does, it is a quick internal breath while showing a small smile. The only time we hear him laugh properly is over a physics mablib. The only other time he has laughed like that is when Hermione made a multiplication error in her work and that mistake was published. (She forgot to carry the one.) Remus has never worn a shirt with words, unless a shirt logo has words on it, and always wears a long sleeved shirt under a t-shirt. When somebody is distressed, Remus consoles them by saying "There, there"- only proof of his compassion towards other fellow human beings. Remus is scared of waking the twins before 11 am. Because they have an "I'll punch you in the throat" rule if he does. Remus is skilled in weaving as he is seen weaving ponchos in his apartment. If nothing is approved by Remus, he will not go through with it. (This is seen when Hermione, Siria, Lucilia, and Remus are trying to figure out the best way to see a movie. With Remus not approving any ideas, the rest leave him and he responds: "They're right. That was the only way.") Prevening - Remus' made up word for the hours too late for Afternoon, but too early for evening. Remus prefers the word "Hokum" to Bogus, Hocus Pocus, Mumbo Jumbo and Hokie Pokie. He considers Amy Farrah Fowler a friend who is a girl, but not his girlfriend. This statement however, is moot since when the two officially become a couple. He missed getting Stan Lee to autograph his comic since he had to go to traffic court to pay a fine, but ended up in jail after he insulted the judge and refused to apologise. He then went to his house with the twins and ended up with a restraining order against him. Remus had built a robot called Rembot, but was eventually discarded since his family was quite annoyed at Remus' idea for doing so. Remus hates dirty socks. This is demonstrated by the time that Hermione, Siria, and Lucilia signed Remis up on a dating site and the site found Remus' perfect match, but Remus refused to go until Siria told him that she put a dirty sock in their apartment and would not remove it unless Remus went on the date. Remus and his sisters went to Gallagher Elementary School until they went to college at age 11. He was bullied more so than his sisters. Hermione once defended him by beating up his bullies. Amy Farrah Fowler believes this is gold for gossip. Due to his good archery skills taught by his mother, Remus believes he would have made a great elf. The tentative title for his future autobiography is You're Welcome, Mankind. He had a Somalian pen pal who was kidnapped by pirates. Remus has to be knocked out by an anesthetic when he goes for a cleaning at the dentist, as he bites. In 2054, Remus bought a Tamagochi and it is still alive. Technology Preferences Being a scientific genius, Remus is very particular about his technological devices. Early on, he uses what seems to be a customized Dell XPS M1710. After being robbed, he adopts an Alienware M17x Nebula Red laptop that runs on Windows 7, which he doesn't like as it is more user friendly than Window Vista. Remus' favorite Linux-based Operating System is Ubuntu. Remus has an iPhone 9, and he and his friends enjoy making fun of the Apple Genius Bar employees. He is also shown to use a Macbook Pro, with a red case, when video chatting to Amy Farrah Fowler. Video Games Remus and his sisters play Age of Conan where he is a Conqueror by the name of Remdor the Conqueror and has reached Level 80. Remus and his sisters play numerous multiplayer online games; he is a Blood Elf Warlock (though it is originally stated he is a Night Elf Rogue) in World of Warcraft, loves Super Mario Bros. (wanting to control people in the same way he can control Mario in the video game Super Mario 64), and plays Halo every Wednesday night with his friends. He also plays bass guitar in the video game Rock Band. When Remus plays Wii archery, he likes to do it like in real life, including drawing an arrow out of a quiver because he believes the people at Nintendo can go so far as to help people recreate an actual athletic experience and they need to do their part too. Remus is not good at Mario Kart on Wii. Siria points out, that in real life or in games, he cannot drive. Remus is, however, very good at bowling on Wii Sports (and real life). Remus likes to play the vintage text adventure "Zork ". Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Morgan and Ethan's Kids Category:Genius Category:Males Category:OCs Category:BBT Pictures Category:BBT Characters Category:Characters Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:Quadruplets Category:OC Kids